$ E = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}-1 & 4 & 4 \\ 0 & -2 & -2\end{array}\right]$ $ w = \left[\begin{array}{r}5 \\ -1 \\ 3\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E w$ ?
Answer: Because $ E$ has dimensions $(2\times3)$ and $ w$ has dimensions $(3\times1)$ , the answer matrix will have dimensions $(2\times1)$ $ E w = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1} & {4} & {4} \\ {0} & {-2} & {-2}\end{array}\right] \left[\begin{array}{r}{5} \\ {-1} \\ {3}\end{array}\right] = \left[\begin{array}{r}? \\ ?\end{array}\right] $ To find the element at any row $i$ , column $j$ of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in row $i$ of the first matrix, $ E$ , with the corresponding elements in column $j$ of the second matrix, $ w$ , and add the products together. So, to find the element at row 1, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the first element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ E$ with the first element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ w$ , then multiply the second element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ E$ with the second element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ w$ , and so on. Add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{r}{-1}\cdot{5}+{4}\cdot{-1}+{4}\cdot{3} \\ ?\end{array}\right] $ Likewise, to find the element at row 2, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in ${\text{row }2}$ of $ E$ with the corresponding elements in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ w$ and add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{r}{-1}\cdot{5}+{4}\cdot{-1}+{4}\cdot{3} \\ {0}\cdot{5}+{-2}\cdot{-1}+{-2}\cdot{3}\end{array}\right] $ Fill out the rest: $ \left[\begin{array}{r}{-1}\cdot{5}+{4}\cdot{-1}+{4}\cdot{3} \\ {0}\cdot{5}+{-2}\cdot{-1}+{-2}\cdot{3}\end{array}\right] $ After simplifying, we end up with: $ \left[\begin{array}{r}3 \\ -4\end{array}\right] $